When Did This Happen?
by oldgrumpywizard
Summary: Just a drabble with Lucius and Ginny. Lucius wants Ginny and of course Lucius always gets what he wants. Smut/semi nonconsensual. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, the series, J.K. Rowling, none of that is mine. I would however pay money to Jason Isaacs to make love to me as Lucius Malfoy...

This is smut...there is no purpose to this story whatsoever except for the enjoyment of smut-lovers......oh, also, I hate reading stories where Lucius is some gentle giant, he's not!! he would just be fun at have a go with. So that is how I portray him.

Also, there are little bits of satire that you might catch...happy hunting!

* * *

**"When Did This Happen?"**

"You know I hate you, I mean, just to put it plainly."

Ginny Weasley was rather upset that her quiet evening was being imposed upon by a rather arrogant-looking elder Malfoy. The pub she sat in was dark but elegant, not overly ornate yet not a place you would find the typical homeless alcoholic. It was a quiet place that Ginny liked to frequent when wanting some peace.

This particular evening, she decided that her faved pub would be the perfect place to enjoy the new book she had just purchased from Flourish and Blotts. The book was about a forbidden romance between two lovers; their families did not agree with the coupling. The book had been written by a famous, English wizard in the early 1600's. The life and times of the wizard was very famous for he had been a noted and gifted writer, but he had placed his trust lightly with people which in turn caused this particular piece of his work to be stolen and re dubbed in muggle culture, "Romeo and Juliet". The original verses though were much more beautiful than what Shakespeare had transformed them into.

While enjoying such an odd text, as well as her typical fire whiskey, a drink that matched her personality, Ginny was waken from her revere by a low and deadly voice.

"Ah, Miss Weasley. While I do not find it odd for someone such as yourself to be alone, you do seem in need of some company this evening, a fact that I would, under duress, have to comply with."

She was personally reviewing the evening in her head and wondering why exactly it always had to be her. After having spoken her response to him, Lucius Malfoy sat next to her without regard to her preferences.

"No really, Mr. Malfoy, I hate you and in no way want you to sit with me and ruin the rest of my night," spoke Ginny incredulously.

At this point, Lucius had already ordered himself a fire whiskey as well and was now staring at the redhead sizing her up.

"Well, you see my dear, I have only so many options for what I could do this evening. I could either have continued on with my son to the most prestigious and desirable clubs where there would be loud music blaring in my ears preventing me from hearing anything the following day. There would be obnoxiously drunk women want to..." here Lucius' oozing arrogance faltered and genuine uncertainty graced his face while he was searching for the right word. "well, you couldn't really call it dancing."

Moving on from trying to understand this new generation and their odd ways, Lucius continued just as haughty as before. "Anyway, there is that possibility of the night, though I must say that such environments are nothing short of low-class public fornication, and I could certainly never be associated with something like that. I could have also stayed at home which would have proven to be boring beyond imagination, OR I could have come to a quiet pub and enjoyed myself a cold, dignified drink." With that, Lucius held his drink up to Ginny in a "cheers" sort of way.

Ginny was not quite sure how to react. Oh she hated him alright, and would love to tell him off anytime, but Lucius Malfoy trying to have an earnest conversation with her, even while being a prat about it, was something she did not expect.

Ginny stared at him wondering if she needed to help admit him into St. Mungo's for psychiatric help.

"Mr. Malfoy, I must again stress to you how much I really don't want to be around you. There are plenty of other people you could sit with and ruin their night but please do not make me feel the need to harm you. I am perfectly content with my book and do not need to be bothered by your insufferable arrogance."

"My my, you sure are feisty this evening, but while your impertinence is very refreshing, I must stress again the fact that it is my societal duty to keep you company this evening. So you see, you must sit with me. If I absolutely have to, I could even buy you a drink since it appears yours is finished." Lucius motioned for the bartender who started to make another fire whiskey for Ginny.

Ginny sat unmoving and perturbed but still accepted the drink from the bartender. She did not drink from it though, she had just set it down and stared at Lucius. He obviously wanted her company, or at least wanted to force himself on her company, and she wasn't quite sure why.

In the days that followed the war, as expected, people like Lucius were sent to jail or taken into custody. Many of the pureblood fanatics had their beliefs ridiculed, and there was a much more free and accepting world. House elves were no longer slaves, mudbloods were treated the same as purebloods, but none of this seemed to effect Lucius. Even months after the war Lucius had come across Ginny and Hermione in Diagon Alley, and after a few heated exchanges between the three, Lucius proceeded to call Hermione a mudblood. Not that he or Draco have not done so in the past, but Hermione felt that since she had already fought in the war that was supposed to end this sort of thing, it shouldn't have happen.

But a person has to change their own mind, not have someone change it for them.

And so, while Lucius had promised himself that he would not allow the insolent Miss Granger to bother him, he had been quite taken with how frighteningly beautiful Ginny Weasley had become. Her curves had filled out quite nicely, and her personality was fiery just like her glossy, red hair. Lucius occasionally wondered if her personality matched her bedside manner. He justified to himself that while she was a Weasley, she was still of pure blood, so taking her would not be that objective.

And so Lucius watched her, noting what places she frequented and when she would visit. He soon realized that the Witch's Den was her favorite pub, and that she usually came alone. The last fact he realized quite acutely.

When Draco had announced to go out that Friday, Lucius realized that that would be a perfect time to meet up with his fiery, little obsession. He agreed to go out with Draco but planned to leave him during the evening and head over to the Witch's Den.

Lucius wore his typical black that was expected of him. His hair was pulled back and held in a silky ribbon. It had taken him a little longer than expected to shake off Draco, but once a busty blonde passed their way, Draco was no longer in sight.

Lucius strode down the walkways with purpose. He had a mission tonight and he would not fail. Not that he ever did fail at this sort of thing, but he knew tonight would be much more of a challenge for him. And oh, did Lucius like challenges.

When he had walked into the pub, he spotted her instantly. She always sat at the bar but off to the side. Tonight she was in an elegant red dress. It was the color that one normally thinks of when thinking of red, not a burgundy or brick. No, those were just fake suggestions of red. Ginny was in the perfect example of how the passionate color needed to properly be portrayed. The dress fell to mid-thigh while she sat, had no sleeves but a bit of a collar. She had on a simple gold bracelet and gold earrings. _How elegant and how unlike the Weasleys,_ Lucius thought. Her red hair was in curls; not too curly but not just wavy. She was reading. This intrigued Lucius for he could not understand why anyone would put that much effort into looking like that, go to a bar and then just sit and read. He watched the way her shapely calves curved to her knees and followed the outline of her body through her dress upwards. The sight of her full breasts was something Lucius greatly admired, even just the thought of them made him hard...

"As if having you disturb my peace isn't enough Mr. Malfoy. I am not some slut for you to gawk at while sipping your drink. You are absolutely disgusting! I am a year younger than your son! Leave or I will."

This brought Lucius from his day dreaming.

"Is that right, darling," he drawled, "it seems very curious to me why you would take the time to look so absolutely ravishing and yet say you want to be alone. Clearly you want some sort of company, and I do not believe it is of the feminine kind." As Lucius said this, his hand brushed against Ginny's neck pushing some of her curls away from her face. This made Ginny shiver.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy," was all she stated as she slid from her barstool. Lucius was up in no time with his arm around Ginny's waist preventing her from leaving.

"Don't leave just yet, my pet. We have not had an appropriate amount of time for small talk. If we leave now, it would seem inappropriate," purred Lucius. He inhaled Ginny's scent moving his face closer to hers. "Although I'm sure no one would blame us with me looking dashing as usual and you looking..." here he trailed off again, "...ripe."

"Get off of me." Ginny practically growled her anger as Lucius' hands started to slide along her body.

"No," was the simple response given to her.

Lucius then grabbed her upper arm and practically dragged Ginny outside and into a nearby alley between the pub and a store. With the time being so late, there was hardly anyone in the streets; people were already situated in clubs and various bars.

Once in the safety of the darkness, Lucius pushed Ginny's back against the alley wall. To keep her from moving, he held her wrists and pressed his body into hers.

"Let go of me! I will scream if you do not leave me right this second, you cad! You absurd and pathetic man!" Ginny struggled resulting in her body rubbing against Lucius' pants making him growl with delight.

Miss. Weasley, I am not going to let you go, and you are not going to scream. If you do, woman I will have no qualms cutting out your tongue, but I figured I would give you the benefit of the doubt let you keep your tongue and see what other uses you could put it to. I have come here with every intention to fuck you tonight and have taken great care to see that all goes accordingly. You can enjoy it, or you can be raped either one."

Now, with this, one must look into Lucius' character and values. Lucius Malfoy would never enjoy raping a woman, that's not how he got off, he always preferred his women willing and...eager. It does not mean he is incapable of rape. Voldemort occasionally had Lucius rape women with whom Voldemort did not agree. The fact of the matter is that when fucking someone, Lucius was far too vain to rape a women, he needed them to make him feel like the god he thought he was.

In short, Lucius Malfoy was too egotistical to truly rape Ginny Weasley, but he had always been gifted with a fabulous poker face.

"Now my darling, you can choose for us to spend our time in this dank alleyway where I will have you like a whore up against the wall, or I could take you back to the manor and attend to you properly and throughly." Lucius lifted one of his brows at Ginny who was now trembling.

She had tried to reach her wand, but it was no use. He held her wrists too tightly and it would take some maneuvering to reach where her wand was. She didn't know what to do. If she screamed, he probably would have apparated them to his manor anyway and fucked her relentlessly. If she wished to stay put, even if someone came by, seeing Lucius would prevent them from getting too close. If she went with him, then...well...they would fuck anyway. Ginny was not liking her choices at the moment.

Lucius sensed her doubt and figured she would need a little convincing for her to see that going to the manor would be in her best interest. His mouth quickly moved to her neck.

Ginny gasped as Lucius kissed and bit her roughly. He was grinding his hips against her own making Ginny very aware of his hard cock. In one quick move, Lucius used one hand to hold both of her wrists while pulling his wand and casting a binding spell on the girl's wrists, freeing his own hands to do with whatever he wished.

"Let me go," Ginny practically whimpered, pleading with him. She said this as Lucius was lifting the hem of her dress. He was far too interested in finding out if her pubic hair matched the hair on her head to take heed with what she was saying.

_Ahhhhhhh!!!! No panties,_ he thought deliciously. And her trimmed, coarse hairs did indeed match her head. He commended himself for being correct in that matter.

He began to run his fingers through the little hairs, playing with them like a cat toys with a piece of string. Indeed he was the predator in this situation; typically in all situations actually, but he felt more so here since his girl was trembling and not moaning.

_When is she going to start to like this? I cannot be here all evening..._

"Your decision, Miss Weasley? You have not given me an answer you know. One could only assume that it is drafty around here and with nothing covering you lower half, except for myself, you must be getting cold. Do you not wish to go somewhere warmer?"

"Go ahead and take me to your house, but I will not be willing. Go ahead and try to rape me, you are nothing but a monster, or a coward, I haven't yet decided which one." Ginny held her head high, especially for someone with a dress that no longer went below her waist.

Lucius sighed growing tired of her noncompliance. He wanted her and that was final.

The two were quickly apparated to the Malfoy Manor. Upon landing, Ginny lost her balance stumbling against Lucius' chest. He felt the long, hard piece of wood that was situated between her breasts, reached into her dress and pulled out her wand. Lucius discarded the wand on the floor,held her to him for a moment and pulled her dress down back over her firm, full rump. He did this to comfort her in a way; he still didn't want to rape her. Lucius then let her go and proceeded through the manor with Ginny in tow. There was some sort of magical binding that forced her to follow him.

As she walked through the manor, Ginny took in the sights. She had never been in it before, there was no reason for her to be, but she found it to be oddly different than what she had been expecting. The manor was surprisingly inviting with very warm colored furnishings, dark woods and elaborate upholsteries. Everything was still ostentatious, but not as evil as one would think when referring to the Malfoy's. It did indeed seem like a home, an over blatantly wealthy home, but still a home nonetheless.

Lucius entered a doorway attached to a large room, Ginny assumed it was his. The room had the same qualities as the rest of the house. Not much black as expected but the fabrics were a dark emerald green. It was an elegant room with an air of status that fit Lucius' personality all too well.

He was indeed an elegant man, Ginny had to admit, evil too yes, but elegant.

Suddenly the binds holding Ginny's hands together vanished, and she was then able to move freely. She looked at Lucius who looked expectantly at her. He started to walk over to her stalking her like the predator he was slowly disrobing as he did so, taking off all of the outer layers of clothing he always wore. He spoke while heading towards her.

"Now, my sweet, luscious kitten, you do not need to fear me that much. I won't kill you at least." Lucius smiled evilly. "All you have to do is everything I say, and who knows, you may even enjoy it. You man even beg for it."

Ginny could not think of anything to do. She certainly would not give him the satisfaction of her begging! She backed herself against a wall and watched with horror as Lucius finally reached her young body. He did not bother with magic to get Ginny's dress off, he wanted to savor that himself.

"Turn."

Ginny turned her back to Lucius with much apprehension. For allowing herself to get into such a situation was difficult enough to come to terms with, but having her back to Lucius Malfoy while he had all intentions of raping her was not something she could forgive herself for a long time.

Lucius slowly dragged the zipper down peeling away the dress like she was a piece of fruit. Once successfully creating a pool of fabric around Ginny's ankles, Lucius then undid her bra, surprised that she even wore one. With her being completely naked, he reached around and grabbed each breast with a hand crashing her against his chest. Lucius than began his assault on her neck. He behaved as he did in the alley, harsh and unyielding. He figured once his redhead had calmed down, she would be a riot in bed. Redheads always were.

Lucius squeezed Ginny's breasts not so gently while he continued to manhandle her neck. He slowly brought her over to his dresser where he bent over, grabbed the backs of her knees and hoisted her unceremoniously unto the dresser top. Ginny felt absolutely horrified and incredibly self conscious, but Lucius only appraised her with lustful looks.

He spread Ginny's legs like butter and examined her most intimate areas. Sticking his middle finger into his mouth to get it slick, Lucius then pressed his finger into her cunt.

Ginny whimpered, appalled that this was truly happening. Lucius' hand moved in and out of her soft body. Her whimper did not go unnoticed though; Lucius congratulated himself for getting somewhere with the bloodtraitor.

"For being an insufferable Weasley, you, my little slut, are incredibly responsive to me even though we've only just begun our night's activities. I can only imagine how much you'll scream when I fuck you bent over this dresser. Who knows, you seem like you will be so entertaining, I might even call Draco in here to have a go."

"You're despicable!" Ginny spat at him. This only made Lucius chuckle.

He pulled his hand away from Ginny and waved his fingers underneath his nose, the scent making him rock hard. Lucius discarded the pants and undershirt that had been lingering and now stood fully naked in front of Ginny. He was big, she expected that...pretty much everyone did.

Lucius stepped between Ginny's legs and began to kiss her roughly. His hands grabbed a firm hold of her thighs and quickly pulled her against him, then they began to move all over Ginny's body. He felt her shift slightly and realize that this time he actually was getting somewhere with her. Once a woman got turned on by him, it was only time until Lucius could break their resolve and reduce them to whimpering, screaming whores.

Ginny's hands were behind her back for balance and to thwart the desire to touch Lucius. She felt his hands being buried into her curls, then her head was pulled back. The position caused her to arch her back and stick out her chest. Lucius slowly licked Ginny from between her breasts to her chin. He then gave her breasts the attention that they were screaming for. Sucking one nipple in, he found the feeling of her rosy flesh inside his mouth quite appealing. Appealing not only to himself.

Ginny whimpered again, but this time it was for unsatisfied desires. Teasing was definitely not what she craved. She didn't care it was him, she did care he felt so good, he just did, and he knew his way around a woman's body. Ginny gave homage to all of the women who had sacrificed themselves to Lucius for the honing of his abilities. She thanked everything she owned that she would get fucked by him, he felt so...luscious.

_Shit, When did this happen? _She thought to herself as Lucius positioned himself at her entrance. He had long known that her cause was lost. He had won this war.

Burying himself up to the hilt was glorious. He made a mental note that if the war had ended differently, he would have asked the dark lord to give Ginny Weasley to him as a toy. Not that he needed permission to fuck her. Oh God, she was so tight and velvety. He also made a note to ask his many friends why they always said "gods" in the heat of passion, they weren't filthy pagans...

As he was pounding away, Lucius remembered what he had promised to Ginny and pulled her off of the desk, spun her around, bent her over the dresser and proceeded to continue pounding. He grabbed a handful of her gorgeous hair in one hand and wrapped the other arm around her neck to get better friction.

Ginny moaned, but not like a slut or prostitute, it was a very womanly, sated moan. Almost as if giving her approval to the change in position. It felt so good to her! She felt a dull pain from Lucius's big cock pounding into her core. She knew that she would never be able to achieve an orgasm though...she wasn't one of the lucky few girls who could do it just from intercourse. Ginny needed to relay this information to Lucius because there was no way she was going to leave empty handed. So she told him.

"Lucius...can't...intercourse...oh fuck...orgasm...clitoris...NOW!

Lucius really had no idea what that was supposed to mean, so he just stopped and let Ginny move to how she wanted to be. She moved back onto the dresser and started to rub herself. At this Lucius, surmised what she had been wanting, but liked watching. He didn't know if he should help her or enjoy the show. There were always so many hard decisions he had to make.

He opted for helping her, he of course wanted to hear her beg. Lucius moved Ginny's hand and licked her wet, pink hole. He then began to suck on her little bud making her squirm.

"Oh, God yes!" she moaned. "I can take care of this myself, I want your sorry piece of ass inside of me right now!"

Lucius did not like being talked to in such a way and considered reminding her who was in command, but seeing as her orders weren't all that terrible, he decided to just comply. He could never pass up a woman who wanted his cock inside of them, especially if they were this urgent.

He continued his rough assault on Ginny's body while she moaned and mewled uncontrollably, rubbing herself all the while. Eventually her body was pushed over the edge and Ginny came, feeling the uncertainty of the existence of space and time. She sat there completely content while Lucius continued pounding. His balls tightened and he could feel the abnormally large amount of sperm leave his body as he came with a growl...his hunt had been well worth the effort.

Tired, Lucius pulled out of Ginny and walked over to the previously discarded robes to ind his wand. Ginny always wondered why in all those romance novels there was never any mention of the clean up after sex. She never really gave it any thought until her first time. She had been with Neville, and once he pulled out there was this large sticky mess all over her thighs, butt and bed sheets...she was perturbed to say the least that no one ever mentioned that particular part of coupling.

Lucius cleaned both himself and Ginny from the mess of their fucking. He then looked at her, wondering what the hell she was going to do next.

"Well, thanks for the ride, but I really do need to be getting off..." she contemplated this realizing her mistake, "heading off."

Ginny walked past Lucius and reached for her dress and bra on the floor. She put them on quickly and was out the bedroom door. Once retrieving her wand, she apparated back to her home. Once settled in, she remembered her book. Ginny took one look at the cover and threw it into the trash bin.

Who needed romance anyway?

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I tried not to make Ginny a total pushover, but she had to break some day right? I mean, we all do in the wake of Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
